Porque somos parecidas
by byakucat
Summary: La distracción de una pequeña hada la llevará a la "boca del lobo", sin imaginar que se haría amiga de la persona menos esperada de todas pero a la vez la más parecida a ella. Posible OoC. Amistad.


Hola a todos~

De nuevo estoy aquí. Ésta vez con una historia de amistad de Touhou, las protagonistas ahora son Remilia y Cirno, ¿por qué? Porque desde mí punto de vista éstas dos son parecidas en cierto punto. Éste es un one-shot bastante corto, pero hasta eso me gustó el resultado y espero que les guste ustedes también.

Está especialmente dedicado a mí amiga **Sol**, quien rolea a Cirno también y aunque la haya conocido hace poco, la quiero mucho

En fin, disfruten =)

* * *

><p>El invierno había terminado al fin, todas estaban contentas…Pero, había alguien que no lo estaba. -…Estúpido sol.- Murmuró para sus adentros cierta joven vampiresa mientras se encontraba en el cuarto de su mansión mirando por la ventana. Había sido castigada por lo del incidente de la niebla roja por Reimu y ahora comenzaba la primavera, ¿qué podía ser peor? Suspiró cerrando los ojos a punto de alejarse…Cuando de repente. -¡Ven acá!- Escuchó una voz un tanto chillona para sus oídos, al voltear una vez más a la ventana observó a una pequeña hada de hielo entrar a su mansión.<p>

Sus pensamientos se inundaron de rabia hacia su portera; una vez más su portera se había quedado dormida, ¿cómo fue posible que la gran y poderosa Remilia Scarlet se consiguiera alguien tan patético como su portera? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, tomó una sombrilla y rápidamente bajó por la ventana hasta el patio que era donde se encontraba el hada metida en un arbusto. –Oye tú…¡Sal de ahí!- Exclamó Remilia con mal humor; asustada, la pequeña hada retrocedió saliendo de dicho arbusto chocando con la vampiresa.

-E-Eso dolió…- Murmuró el hada sobándose, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada casi furiosa de Remilia. -¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ésta última altaneramente torciendo la boca. –Ehhh…Mí nombre es Cirno y estoy buscando una rana, ¿no la has visto?- Contestó el hada levantándose y alzándose en vuelo para quedar a la altura de la otra. Remilia alzó una ceja ante dicha respuesta, no tenía tiempo para eso…Así que golpeó a la menor con una de sus alas suspirando pesadamente. –Largo de mí mansión.-

-¡E-Ey! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Idiota!- Exclamó Cirno sobándose una vez más mientras se elevaba un poco para poder lanzarle un pequeño hielo a su agresora, pareciendo como si la hubiera ignorado. -¡¿Y yo qué iba a saber que era tu mugrienta mansión?- Continuó el hada tirándole pequeños trozos de hielo, los cuales Remilia detenía con sus alas. –No tengo tiempo para esto mocosa malcriada, ¿por qué no te vas como todo el mundo lo hace?- Habló Remilia bastante seria mirándola por encima del hombro.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente después de eso, el hada realmente no entendía a qué iba aquello…Así que parpadeó legítimamente inocente. -¿Todo el mundo? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no quiero alejarme de ti.- Afirmó con suma sinceridad mientras volaba alrededor de la otra. Remilia, demasiado extrañada, volteó hacia otra parte quedándose otro momento callada.

-Todo el mundo me tiene miedo, no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo todo esto…-

-Porque es cierto, además soy yo la que no entiende…-

Sorprendida, Remilia retrocedió unos pasos, ¿qué era lo que no entendía? Y antes de preguntar, Cirno le dio una gran sonrisa. –Puedo ver en tus ojos que tú no eres una persona mala…Aún si eres un vampiro.- Afirmó una vez más la pequeña aún flotando frente a la más alta. -Aunque comprendo lo que sientes…Todas se alejan de mí porque soy la más débil de todas las hadas~.- Prosiguió, con una sonrisa ahora algo triste.

-Pero, ¡tarde que temprano se darán cuenta que soy la más fuerte de todo Gensokyo en verdad!-

Aquello último le sacó una pequeña risa a Remilia, al parecer el hada no era tan mala. -¿Qué dices? ¿Seremos amigas?- Sugirió Cirno extendiendo la mano, la proposición hizo llorar como pocas veces lloraba Remilia, así que tan sólo tomó su mano para cerrar aquella proposición.

Sin darse cuenta, éste sería el inicio de una amistad muy bella.

Cirno jamás tendría miedo de Remilia y, a su vez, ésta última siempre protegería al hada sin dudar.


End file.
